


A Dream For Us

by TicciTock188



Category: Rule of Rose, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Game based, Gore, M/M, Mental, More tags to be added, Sad, Torture, new version
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicciTock188/pseuds/TicciTock188
Summary: Ink lost most of his memory. all he could remember was the faint outlines of his friends. he finds himself in a strange area. when he finds what he thinks is his friends he is terrified. his so called friends would hurt him. they treated him like he was nothing. ink has to find his true friends. with only one source of help will this unlucky skeleton make it out alive?





	1. the Unlucky Skeleton

The night was quiet. Ink woke to a sound. He looks around the dark area and figures out he is on some sort of dirt road. How did he get here? Why couldn't he remember anything? He looks around to see a paper book on the ground. The book seemed to be written in crayon and made by a child. Ink picks it up and reads.

The little Prince  
Once upon a time there was a precious little Skeleton  
His friend, the prince of dreams, was always by his side.  
Then one day someone died. The prince, too, one day disappeared leaving the skeleton all alone. The poor little skeleton was then sent away to a strange house.  
There seemed to be no more to the story.

And so the story begins... A mysterious, unthinkable, filthy tale. However, the young skeleton, Ink, Had no choice but to surrender to the unsettling predicament. Oh, What an unlucky skeleton... Ink makes his way down a path towards a scary looking house. As ink approached the house he heard a gaster blasters yelp. It sounded strangely familiar to him and beckoned him to come. He finds an old shed and enters. When he enters he sees an old collar and a piece of paper attached. He pulls it out to find out it's a boarding pass. the name "Orbit" is written on the collar. Ink then hears a laugh and goes outside to see a boy run up the path. Following the boy up the road, Ink came upon a huge, old mansion, For some reason, this place seemed familiar to the unlucky skeleton.

When Ink looks through the gate he spots 2 monsters with bags on their head. The 2 monsters seemed to be beating something harshly. Whatever they were beating had to be dead because dark crimson blood covered the entire ground around it. Ink backs away from the gate in fear. He didn't want to get anywhere near the 2 monsters. Instead of going straight through the gate ink goes around the house. Once Ink is around the house he approaches a gate with a sign on it.

No One allowed without a pass.

Ink processes for a second then slips the boarding pass through the slot on the door. A giggle is heard as the door opens. Ink heads through the door and watches as a skeleton runs off to the front of the house. Ink goes back to the front and watches as the skeleton heads into the front door.

He notices that the monsters and the bag are gone, but a pool of blood was left spread all over. Ink sprints up to the front door and opens it. He heads through. Once he was in the door slams behind him. Ink turns around swiftly and tries to open it but it seemed to be now locked.  
As he entered the house the unlucky skeleton felt the gaze of many eyes on him yet no one was around. He walked around till he found a photo. It was a faded photo with a group of skeletons in front of the mansion. Where did they go? Ink continues forward till he enters a room filled with old boxes and lit candles. The skeleton from earlier was on a few boxes.

When the unlucky skeleton approached the monster he said.  
"My, Aren't you a slow poke, like always. Here, read me the rest of the story. You know, the book I handed you" he giggles. Ink starts to read.

And the poor little skeleton was sent away to a strange house. At his new home, The Star Club lived by the Rule of Dream, but the skeleton found himself very much alone.  
That was all... suddenly a music tune plays and a voice could be heard through a speaker  
"We will now begin the funeral. All of those attending, please gather around at this time."

The boy giggles  
"Come on, Inky. the funeral is about to begin. It's a funeral for your dear friend." Before Ink could speak the skeleton was gone... and ink was left in confusion. A gaster blasters bark could be heard. Ink quickly made his way down the stairs and outside. When ink got outside he saw a shovel standing before a grave. The unlucky skeleton sensed that something very dear to him was buried here. As if possessed he began to dig furiously. Ink soon found a coffin and opened it. He fell to his knees.

Suddenly some of the skeletons with bags on their heads came behind him. Ink looked at them. They were holding different containers full of water.  
"Just look at you... You're filthy. Hehehe" They dump the water on inks head. Ink felt the water pour down his clothing. It was freezing cold. Considering that he had no way to dry his clothing he figured he'd be cold for a while. After they do this the music tune plays once more.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining us on our flight, Attention all passengers we will be taking off in a short while. Please take all large luggage to section 9 of the freight storage compartment. Thank you"

"AH!" The skeletons throw ink into the coffin and close it. The coffin was cold, smelly, and disgusting. Ink starts to struggle but the lid was shut tight.  
"N-no!" ink panics.  
"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust" The skeletons start to speak. Ink felt the coffin get lifted up and moved. He could see the moon through a crack on the coffin. Ink stopped all attempts to struggle knowing that he had no way out of this situation. He whimpers as he is carried to an unknown location.

 

 

 

What will happen to the unlucky skeleton now?


	2. The Star Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome

When Ink wakes he finds himself in a strange room it was a cold, lonely, stinky room. He quickly realized that he was tied up and unable to do anything. He tried to struggle but was unable to free himself. 

Ink looks for any means of escape. He scans the whole room and finds nothing. Ink looks to the ground when he hears a familiar tune play.  
“Well good morning, Inky! How do you feel? Let's have a chat, shall we?” a very familiar voice asks. Ink thinks. Who could that be? I feel like I've known them for a very long time, ink knows that for a fact. Why can’t I remember? he whimpers. Ink slightly nods hoping for the best.

“Well, ink… you know you’ve been a bad, bad boy. Bad boys need to be punished, don't they?” The person behind the mic asks. Ink takes a quick second to think and then shake his head. He had the fear that if he were to say yes he would be punished in a harsh a cruel way.

“Hmm? A bad, bad boy who’s not sorry? Anyway… I'll be the one giving you orders around here okay?” ink shivers. He wasn't sure on what to say. A person who was hidden behind a mic giving him orders. He felt like a lowly slave. He felt nothing but… trapped. Like a puppy in a cage. He nods his head unsure.

“Hmmm, clever boy. Now, I'm going to give you your first order. Every month you need to find a gift and bring it to the Star Club. if you don't, I'll kill you. Is there anything about this that you don't understand?” Ink shakes his head.  
“No? Well, it doesn't matter what you say anyway. You see, inky, there are really only two kinds of people in this world, the ones who take orders, and the ones who give them. From now on, I'll be giving you orders, not fair? Well, dear ink, nothing's fair here. You will follow my orders or else. For I am the prince and the prince rules! HAHAHA! This is your life, but you’ll play by my rules. Let the games begin, DEAR INKY! hahahahaHAHAHAHA!!!” The speaker turns off and the sound of gears grinding are heard and so, the rope was cut, snip-snip… with that Ink joined the Star Club. 

Ink looked to the cold cement ground and sigh. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do in this situation. He looked to the scissors that cut him out of his ropes. He tried to get them but they were just out of his reach. He groaned hating his shortness.

Ink surveys the small room he sees the coffin that they had thrown him in. he definitely did not want to be in something like that again. Inside was a sack covered in animal bone. Ink backs away from the coffin not wanting to be any closer. He takes a few more scans of the small filthy room then leaves through a door.

Outside of the room is a metal hallway with some notes left on the wall. Ink approached one. The note seemed to be written in crayon and looked to be drawn by small children. It read out.

You are invited to The Star Club

Red crayon stars.

Ink looks ahead. He wasn’t really sure if he wanted to be a part of this Star Club. whatever was ahead was terrifying him. He continues till he sees another note.

Social Rank

Upper class  
Duke Error  
Count Red  
Baron Cross

Lower class  
Poor Blue  
Beggar Ink

Ink looks away in distress. So he was lowest on this board? All of the names seemed… familiar. The one that seemed most familiar to him was… blue. Blue he could remember the most. He remembered laughter and him being a good friend. He remembered someone else but… they were just a silhouette. 

Ink made his way into the wooden halls only to stop at another note on the walls. Why did they have so many notes? They could have just put a lot on one paper. Ink sighs and reads.

The rule of gifts   
*Find a gift of the month  
*All members must participate  
*Tardiness, stealing, and cheating are prohibited.

*Junk, Toys, and more!  
*No refunds, only exchange.

-Red Crayon Star.

 

Ink reads again to make sure he’s got everything down. What would they do if he broke a rule? He had this horrible feeling in his gut telling him to not find out. He makes his way to a large window showing the skies. Looking through the window, the unlucky skeleton saw that he was above the clouds. The airship slowly swam through the sky, carrying the helpless skeleton inside. Ink had no choice but to continue. He backed away from the window and proceed down the dark muggy halls.


	3. You Deserve To Be Gobbled Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Making his way down the halls Ink comes across a strange door. Where does it lead? He asks himself. He approaches it and reads the sign on the door.

 

This month's gift is a beautiful butterfly. One per person.

 

Ink figured that he could get a butterfly easy. Especially inside small halls like this. As ink turns around he sees two figures run past the end of the hall heading somewhere. Ink decides to follow out of curiosity. He walks down the same hall the two were heading hoping to catch up. Ink checks the doors to see if any have unlocked. The door labeled sick bay seemed to be unlocked now. 

Ink opens the door and walks in. upon entering ink sees two people. A small skeleton in a blue hoodie and a taller one in an orange hoodie working on something. Ink thought for a moment. Blue hoodie… he couldn't seem to remember anything. He just knew that it was important. He knew these people used to be close to him.

The unlucky skeleton approached the skeleton in the blue hood. The skeleton looked down and spoke in a feeble voice.  
“Stay away…” they say. Ink frowns and backs away not wanting to start anything with the skeleton. Ink decides to try and approach the orange hooded skeleton.

When he saw ink looking at him he snapped at ink.  
“Dirty wretch get out of here.” ink backs away. Ink knew these people used to be his friends. So why are they being so mean to him? Did ink do something wrong?

Ink whimpers and leaves to the sick room. When he went in he saw a dirty bed and some drawings were left on the wall. Ink looks at the drawings. Did he have an interest in drawing? He couldn't remember. The lower drawing had a picture of a large flying fish. The children in the picture seemed to be happily playing together. The top picture was a drawing of a white and black rabbit. Ink had a feeling that this rabbit means a lot to its owner.

Ink leaves the room and heads to a new area. When Ink looks around he spots a green butterfly. Ink goes to approach it but it flies off. When it flies off, ink can see a figure chasing after it. The figure seemed to be wearing blue. Ink knew this was bad. If other people were looking for a butterfly that means he’s going to have to try harder to catch one. He chases after the butterfly.

Ink enters the turbine area and looks around. The area was dull and quite noisy due to the fact an engine was running. But that was not enough noise to stop ink from hearing a whimper. Ink went to the chain link fence and saw something horrible. A black Gaster blaster was tied upside down in a very uncomfortable position. The blaster yelped and struggled but there was no way for it to escape. What made it worse was the fact that it is blindfolded. There was definitely no way for it to get out on its own.

Ink enters the enclosed cage and approaches the poor thing. The blaster was all alone… tied up and hanging from the ceiling. With no means to cut the rope and free him, the unlucky skeleton could only watch.

Ink took a moment to find a way for the poor creature to get down. It only took a second before ink figured it out. He needed to get the scissors from earlier.

Ink unwilling walked away and entered another room trying to find a way for the blaster to get down as quickly as possible. Ink entered the starboard livestock room. He noticed a skeleton wearing a black jacket. The skeleton looked intimidating but familiar. He approached the skeleton. Inside of this acrid room, the skeleton shot an icy glare and said.  
“Yes, you are a pain…” He looks away. Ink gives a hurt look and walks out. This was starting to hurt. They were saying such mean things. Why would he be friends with them? Ink asks these questions but he knows he can't answer anything.

He leaves out and spots the blue figure from earlier running off once again. Ink walks into a room and sees someone who is fairly glitched out. They were sitting at the old wooden table and they had a scowl on their face. Ink approached. As Ink gathered the courage to speak the skeleton the skeleton growls.  
“Go AwAY… yOur noTHinG BuT a BoTHer aroUND hEre…” their glitched voice speaks. Ink walks off not liking the words that were being spoken. He enters another area and hears loud crying.  
Ink goes forward and sees a skeleton wearing a robe. This person was very fuzzy in his memory. The skeleton seemed to be cleaning. They made sure the area was well maintained. Ink approaches and the skeleton glares at him as if he were filthier than dirt itself.  
“Filthy wretch.” That was the only words that came out of their mouth as they continued to clean. Ink sighs and walks up the metal stairs.

Ink sees a small figure crouched over and crying. Ink walks over to small figure. As the skeleton cried on, ink gathered his courage and spoke to them.  
They just cried on. Ink notices what is next to them. It was the butterfly from earlier. Ink takes his chance and goes to grab it. Before ink gets to grab it something flies down almost penetrating his hand. Ink jumps and looks at the small skeleton in fear. They just tried to stab me! Ink panics.

“You deserve to be gobbled up….” the small skeleton says and walks away. Ink knew this person fairly well in his memory. He remembers a cute, fun, caring, and lovable friend. They reminded him of the night. Why? Why would his good friend just try to hurt him? Do I deserve to be gobbled up? Ink whimpers. He knew that meant nothing but trouble.

Ink picks up the sharp object. It is a fork with sharp prongs. He sighs. He knew something bad was going to happen. So he decided to keep it just in case. He then takes the green butterfly. Its wings are tattered and mostly fallen off.

Ink sits there for a while. The words that his dear friend said… did he do something to them? He thinks and thinks to try to remember. He stops thinking when he thinks of a word. Halluciv… Halluciv… Halluciv! That was him… his friend. He was so kind… he just tried to hurt ink… he couldn't think of him doing that to him. His friend… ink must have messed up something horribly… this thought really pained him. Before ink knew it tears were falling down his face. His friends that he could barely remember wanted to hurt him? He needed to fix this fast or he could end up dead… but most importantly… he needed his friends back…


	4. His one and only friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a new buddy...

After sitting in this room for a while Ink gets up and searches. While searching the room he finds a copper leaf. It looked like it was part of something else… could it be? Ink sighs and leaves the room noting that he would come back for the locked doors if he could find a key.

Ink made his way down the hall and saw Halluciv crying again. He was right in the middle of the hall and curled up into a ball. Something was off though… he looked a little dustier and his whimpers were shorter than before.

Ink started to approach him.  
“L-Lucy?” He spoke softly. It looked up. That isn't Halluciv. Whatever it was it has no eye lights and looked like it was supposed to be dead a while ago. It let out a harsh groan and got up. Ink whimpers in fear and backs up into a wall. Ink takes out his only means of defense. Yes, the fork. He didn't want to use a fork but it’s all he has. 

It jumps him but ink dodges to the right. Ink quickly gets up and gets into a fighting stance. The thing keeps throwing swings at him but once Ink gets a chance he swings the fork at it. After a few good stabs the thing falls to the ground and dusts.

Ink whimpers and backs away. What was that thing? Why does it want to kill me? He asks. The questions keep piling up and he couldn't find any answer he just got more confused.

Ink just stops asking questions and goes down another way. When he enters a stairwell he could hear a faint voice. The unlucky skeleton listened.

“Once upon a time, there was an- unlucky skeleton. All he want- all he wanted was to be happy. So, he went to a clo-clover field. He found a one-leaf clover, but he dropped it on the road. He found a two-leaf clover, but it slip- but it slipped into the sh-shadows… shadows. He found a three-leaf clover, but a witch hid it away. He wanted to find a four-leaf clover, but he was too unlucky.” Ink went to the door of the voice and peered through the door. He saw two skeletons both wearing white and black. One had a small x shaped crown on its head. The other was wearing a golden heart locket. Their eyes were both the same. One white one red.

Ink backs away from the door not really knowing much about the two skeletons. He heads for his destination. The door of gifting. Ink gets to the door and puts the green butterfly in. he was met with a harsh voice.  
“You call this a beautiful butterfly? Are you blind? Give me a beautiful, beautiful butterfly. Then you shall be invited to join the star club.”  
Ink whimpers. At least he thought it was beautiful. The butterfly may have been a little torn up but ink still saw beauty in it. He sighs and takes it back still wanting to keep it.

He hears giggling behind him and quickly turns around to see the two skeletons from earlier. The two quickly ran away. Ink quickly noticed they had dropped something. Ink picks it up and examines it. It seemed to be a key with one leaf on it. The leaf on the end looks like a clover leaf. Ink thinks and reminds himself about the doors. This key would probably work on the one-leaf door.

Ink quickly leaves the room to go find the door but once he opens the door he is surprised by a man who is holding a paper book.  
Ink didn't recognize this person at all. Not a single trace of this person existed in his mind. The man was wearing a brown coat and a hat in the same color. Without saying anything the man handed her the paper story. It was labeled The Clover Field. It seemed to be the same story about the unlucky skeleton from earlier on. When ink looked up the man was gone.

Ink looks for the man but didn't find a trace. He did find a strange room though. He went in a saw a white button. Filled with too much curiosity ink pressed it. He heard a machine turn on. He definitely knew where that was! He quickly went back to the room where this horrible story began. He saw the scissors nicely placed on the ground. These were the scissors that had cut him free of his bonds. They are pretty rusty making it obvious that they are old.

Ink smiles know that he could help the poor blaster get free. The thing was tied up and suffering. Only the gods know what they probably did to it.

Ink quickly made his way back to the chain link fence and over to the gaster blaster. The unlucky skeleton cut the ropes with the scissors and freed him. Free from captivity the blaster seemed quite happy. Ink looked at it more closely than before. It was a black blaster with bright blue eyes. It was an unusual blaster but Ink didn't mind that just made him more unique. Ink smiles and starts to walk, However, it just hovered there and wouldn't move. It looked at ink as if it wanted something. He waited for Ink's reaction. 

Ink takes a moment then remembered that he had picked up a collar way before getting trapped here. He smiled and pulled it out. The blaster sniffed it. Ink reads the name on it.  
“Orbit?” he asks and the blaster barks in an answer making it an obvious yes. Ink smiles knowing that he may have just made his first friend.

He pets the blaster giving him the affection he deserved. Ink starts to walk.  
“Come on orbit, we've got some things to do!” He giggles and continues to walk with his new found companion.


	5. A Blue Butterfly

Ink, now with a new friend made his way through many doors. Ink enters the port livestock room. He sees a pig and two little goats. The pig was pretty busy eating while the two goats shivered in their pen. When ink comes around a gate he sees someone crouched over doing something.  
The person saw that ink was confused, so he smiled gently and spoke,  
“You’re the new kid, aren't you? I'm Dream. It's nice to meet you.” so this person's name is Dream? Dream… ink thought. When he thought of the name he thought of a few words. Dreams, of course, stars, a team, and a great friend. He knew he was close to Dream. Dream seemed to be kind compared to everyone else here… so ink smiles. 

Ink couldn't find much more in the room so he left and decided to head back. On his way through the tight halls, he heard a loud thud and a scream. He saw the person who was cleaning easier being dragged up the stairs. They were violently shoved around and thrown about. They tried to get away but it was no use. Whatever was dragging them up was hitting them violently as well. Ink watched in fear as this person was dragged up the stairs and into the two-leaf clover door.

Ink whimpers and goes up the stairs. He sees a locket on the ground. The locket must have belonged to them. He picks it up and looks at it. It was a circle shaped locket with a picture of the robed skeleton and another skeleton that was unrecognizable. Ink read the name Alter on the locket. That must have been the person's name. 

Ink sighs realizing that the reason for Alter being taken away was because he was accused of being a witch. He had no idea how he found out but it was a plain fact that had come across his head.

Ink takes one more small look over the locket before pulling out the copper leaf and speaking.  
“Orbit… search.” orbit nods and starts heading in a direction. Ink quickly follows till orbit finds something. Ink picks it up. It's a key with a single leaf on it. It seems to be incomplete. Ink smiled and put the broken copper leaf to it making it into a two-leaf key.

Ink made his way back to the doors and went to the two-leaf door. He unlocks it and enters the new area. Once he entered he heard a swishing noise. It sounded similar to a broom. Ink looked around but could not find the origin.

Ink made his way down to the cafeteria and entered. Ink looked around the tables and chairs but found nothing. Once he went to the bar he saw something sharp and shiny. He picked it up and looked at it. It was a knife. A pairing knife. Ink smiles, now he really has a defense. He threw away the fork and held the knife in hand ready to continue.

Upon searching he found a dirty rag. The one that Alter was cleaning with. It smelled rank.  
In this dark room, an unknown person spoke in a shrill voice.

“I was a mighty witch. Yet now, I am but a powerless wretch. Rubbish and dust. My precious, precious key. I hid it secretly. I hid it in a pure and dirty place. I hid it secretly. Your eyes cannot find it. You are truly a poor, unlucky skeleton…” The voice stopped. Ink frowns, he may not have the eyes to see it but he has Orbit. He sighed not really wanting to have Orbit smell a dirty rag but spoke anyway.  
“Orbit, uh… search.”Orbit barks and goes. Ink follows quickly. Orbit leads ink to a wall made out of fabric. Orbit tears it down. Ink smiles and pets orbit.  
“Good job.” Ink picks up the three-leaf key. It has three leaves on it.

Ink makes his way to the three-leaf door. Ink opens it. He walks in Orbit following close behind. Ink tries to open the doors but most seemed to be closed. Ink was slightly frustrated at this till he heard slight laughter. Ink goes to the door it comes from and peers through. Inside he sees the skeleton who wore blue. The one that was chasing the butterfly. He seemed to have the butterfly pinned in a small glass case.

Ink downs. He definitely could recognize him now. Blue… one of his best friends and fellow team member. Blue would never hurt a fly! So why…? Wait why is he even asking questions anymore!? He can’t seem to find any answer. 

Ink entered the room and approached Blue. Blue seemed panicked by this and backed up to the wall holding the case close to himself.  
“I FOUND THIS BUTTERFLY! IT'S MINE. I WON'T GIVE IT TO YOU! I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!” Ink whimpers. Lose? Is this really that big of a deal? Ink backs away from his friend in despair. Blue seemed so frantic and different from his usual outgoing and friendly self. As ink thought about it… all of his friends had changed. He couldn't recognize some of them but he knew that these were his friends at a time… 

As Ink left the room blue quickly ran out with a huge smile on his face. He ran out around the corner trying to get away from Ink. once blue was gone Ink quickly reenters the room and goes over to the butterfly case which was left behind.  
“Here Orbit…” Orbit sniffs it and nods. They turn a few corners until Orbit barks. Ink looks ahead and spots it. A blue and black butterfly. It was beautiful. Ink smiles and goes to catch it but it quickly flies away. Ink sighs.

 

 

This is going to be very difficult, isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter updates are going to be slower due to school...


	6. You're A Disgrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry its a short chapter

Ink had found the beautiful blue butterfly. The butterfly would surely make a satisfactory gift. All he needs to do is catch it and take it to the gift box.

The sounds of sweeping and slamming sounded through the building. They got closer and closer… 

StRAY Dog GIVes Us SwEeTS…

StRAY Dog KidNAPS KiDS…

StRAY Dog comES AT NiGHT…

A L L W H O D O N ‘ T C L E A N U P W I L L B E P U N I S H E D…

Hello, boys and girls…

It’s time for some cleaning.

 

The blue butterfly flies up into the brightly glowing ceiling lamp. There was a small zap as the butterfly falls to the ground. Those things from earlier enter the room and head towards ink. 

Ink takes out the small knife and gets ready. He attacks a few and quickly grabs the small butterfly. He makes a few quick moves to escape from the room. He enters the stairway corridor, all of those things still chasing him.

Making his way through a couple more corridors Ink arrives at the gift box. He stops when he spots Blue already putting something in the box. Blue quickly enters the door and closes it behind him.

Ink slowly approaches the door. He takes a few moments to look at it before putting the blue butterfly in the box.He waits for a few moments before he hears soft whispering voices.

“I don't know…”  
“Oh, why not?”  
“What?”  
“No!”  
“It's his first time.”  
“Yeah, he’s new.”  
“So… Pass?” The voices finally finish. The old wooden door opens with a loud creek letting ink see into a dimly lit room. Ink slowly opens the door up all the way. He peeks in. he hears small footsteps behind him then feels a harsh pressure of someone kicking him. He falls straight to the ground. Ink lets out a harsh gasp from the large fall. It was harsher only due to the fact that there were a few steps before the ground. Ink felt that most of the pressure was on his chest. He felt pain surge through his body.

He whimpers softly and lifts himself into a sitting position. He gasps as soon as he looks up. The rooms only light was from the candles in it. About 9 feet in front of ink was everyone he knew sitting on many boxes covered in a nice cloth. 

Cross starts to speak.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the star club. Thank you all for gathering here today.” Cross speaks reading from a thick book. Error approaches slowly. Each step that he takes fills ink with more and more dread. As soon as error reaches ink he does a small bow. 

Error slowly gets down on his knees to Ink’s level. Error cups his face with two hands. Error makes sure ink looks directly at him.  
“You’re a disgrace.” He blankly states ink whimpers hearing those harsh words. He knew that something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be good.

Error roughly slaps ink. Ink lifts a hand to his cheek where error slapped him. His eyes were widened with fear and despair. Error growls,  
“Nothing! Worse than nothing! Your gift is worth NOTHING!” Error slams Ink to the ground.

 

Ink whines out hoping to get any source of help. But….

 

NOBODY CAME.

 

Error smirks and looks over to blue.  
“Blueeee…” Error calls. Blue shakily runs over. It was obvious from his face that he was terrified. Error smiles and pats his head.  
“There, there, there… you know what you have to do” Error hands Blue a stick with jagged points on it. Ink whimpers and backs up.

Blue approaches Ink with a sorrowful face. His face quickly turns into a grin as he raises the stick up. He giggles slightly amused by inks terror. Ink looks for any means of escape. There didn't seem to be any. Blue quickly and swiftly brings down the sharp tool slamming it into inks skull. Ink falls to the ground passing out. It wasn't hard enough to crack or break his skull but it did do enough to make him bleed harshly.

As soon as Ink was totally passed out blue giggles softly. Blue hands the stick back to error and leaves the room.

Ink was left on the ground to bleed. Everyone left the room filled with happiness. 

 

Ink truly is an unlucky skeleton, isn't he?


	7. Sir Nighty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betrayal?

When the unlucky skeleton awoke, he was in the same room. The skeleton in white and yellow clothing looked down with knowing eyes and spoke to him.  
“Well? Do you remember what a bad boy you were? You haven’t gotten your memory back yet, have you? Well, you’ve really done many, many bad things. You’ll just have to remember them little by little! When you fully remember what a bad boy you were, this game will end. Now, take your stupid blaster and continue with our little game, dear Inky. Hahahaha!”

Everything goes black once more.

 

Ink wakes up back in the small room where he was tied up. He looks up and sees Orbit is there waiting for him to wake up. Ink smiles and gets up. He dusts himself off then looks around the dark room. He sees a floral letter sitting on the ground. He walks over and picks it up. He reads the small and shaky handwriting.

I’m so sorry, Ink. meet me where you can see the sky. Your friend, Blue.

Ink sighs and puts the letter in his pocket. Blue was sorry, huh? Ink would have to see if that was true. Ink made his way down some halls and past some people and goes towards the door to the outdoors. He spots Halluciv before going out. He was standing in front of a chalkboard. He speaks.  
“Mr, Stretch is really scary when he’s mad.” He whimpers. Ink backs up and leaves the room heading for the outdoors.

It was a dark starless night. Looking closely Ink can see someone moving in the faint light. It was blue. He was hunched over crying and saying sorry.   
“I'm sorry, Ink, I'm sorry… I didn't want to do that. I was just so scared.” he cries and runs over to Ink. This wasn't the Blue ink remembered. This Blue looked emotionally unstable and broken. He started to frantically speak.  
“I did what I had to, didn’t I? I had no choice! They would have hurt us both, wouldn’t they? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! When it's my turn, Don't think you have to hold back! Hit me as many times as you need to! We’re still friends, aren’t we? I know we're still friends, Ink! I trust you.” Blue hugs him then gets up and runs off leaving ink confused and worried.

Ink re-enters the building to continue. He hears the rumbling of an engine. He follows it to see blue doing something. Blue turns around smiles.  
“Ink! I have a gift, just for you! It's almost ready so wait just a little longer.” He says. Ink smiles and nods walking back out. As soon as he walks out he sees a note

Blue and Ink report to the gift box at once

Blue walks out and reads it. He nervously rolls his shoulders and says,  
“Too bad, but the gift will have to wait. For now, let's just wish us luck! He runs off to the gift box. Ink quickly follows and goes to the door reading the note at the front.

EMERGENCY! One horned Nighty ran away! CATCH HIM! CATCH HIM!

Ink runs to the library hoping to get more info. He sees cross sitting at a dimly lit desk. He looked at ink with an icy stare and spoke.  
“Sir Nighty has run away. You and blue are to find him immediately” Ink nods and leaves. 

Ink spends hours searching. All he could find was another paper book that read

Sir Nighty

Sir Nighty, Sir Nighty, went out for a stroll.  
Sir Nighty, Sir Nighty, put in a cage, had to hold it in.  
Sir Nighty, Sir Nighty, Needs to go right now, doesn't want to sin.  
Sir Nighty, Sir Nighty, bagged and whisked away before he found a toilet.  
Goodbye, Nighty, Goodbye.

As soon as Ink was done reading a black rabbit with violet eyes runs out of a hole. Ink quickly tries to grab it but ends up face planting into the floor before he could. The rabbit ran off. Ink rubs his face and gets up running after the small creature. He hoped he could catch it so he could be liked by the others. He didn't want to be treated like a lower anymore.

Ink spends a long time searching for this fast little rabbit. He picked up a long steel pipe on the way as well! Ink dashed through the corridors searching. He slowed down when he heard a harsh slamming sound and the sound of something squishy with it. Ink turns a corner and gasps at what he sees. The little things beating something in a bag. It had to be something that was living considering that the bag was surrounded in a bright red blood.

The things spot Ink and run off. Ink whimpers softly. He had no way to comprehend the situation as he panicked. He puts his hands up to his chest as he approaches the small bag. He went to gently grab it but stopped when he heard a hoarse voice.

“Oh… yes… why you little rat… INK! You made a mess again! This is unforgivable. You disgusting little disappointment! You have no purpose here!” It was stretch… and he is angry. Ink backs up gripping the metal pole tightly. He had no idea on how to handle this. He was terrified down to his soul. Stretch is twice his size and is probably stronger. 

Ink takes his first swing missing. Stretch throws him to the ground roughly. Ink whimpers in pain and gets up. Orbit attacks him trying to protect ink. Stretch kicks Orbit into a wall knocking him out. Ink was already terrified. He wanted to go over and help Orbit but he was already cornered. Stretch grabs ink by the scarf and yanks him back. Ink yelps out and tries to escape his strong grip. 

Ink hits him in the stomach area and gets out of his grip. He quickly aims the metal pole slamming it into stretches skull. As it collides with stretches skull a sickening crack is heard. Stretch growls and throws another hit at ink. Ink dodges and hits him again.

Stretch goes to make one final attack and hits ink in the chest knocking the wind out of him. Ink falls to the ground and swings around the pole just to protect himself. He ends up knocking stretch to the ground. He hits him a few more times. Blood splattered everywhere. On the floor, to the wall, and on Ink’s clothing. After a moment Stretch dusts and those things come back brooming it away. 

In a state of fear, Ink backs away. After taking a moment to collect himself he quickly runs over to Orbit and heals him. Orbit gets up after a small session. Ink gets up as well, he picks up the bloody sack and heads back to the door.

When he got to the door he saw blue waiting for him. Blue spoke with his eyes on the bloody bag,  
“Wow! You did it! Let's go give it to the others!” Blue smiles. Ink Nods and puts the bag down. He sees the small black rabbit run out and into the darkness of the open door. Blue quickly follows after it. Ink makes his way to the door and opens it all the way. He takes a moment to look behind him before entering.

They had exited to the outdoors. This forest seemed strangely familiar. In the dense woods, under the stars, a sacrificial ceremony was underway. Desperately fighting fear, Ink slowly approached the strange sight. Ink watched as they sang out a melody. Blue slowly approaches ink from behind. He grabs him roughly. Ink whimpers as he does.  
“Lower classes, like you and me, can’t go up really close… We have to pray from a distance.” Blue giggles. Ink looks at his surroundings in fear. This was truly messed up, pray? How was this going to help them!? 

Cross starts to speak.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, Welcome to the star club! I wish to thank you for gathering here today.” Cross finishes. At that moment Cross, Error, and Red turn around to face Blue and Ink.  
“Ink…” Error speaks. Ink slowly walks towards them in fear.  
“May I have your attention? This is a message from the prince of dreams. The message reads:  
“Ink, Your efforts this month deserve special recognition. You managed to find Nighty, and will be amply rewarded.” Thus concludes the message from the prince.” Cross speaks.

“Splendid work, Ink. You are no longer a wretched peon.” Error shows the rankings

Upper class  
Duke Error  
Count Red  
Baron Red

Lower class  
Irritating Ink  
Miserable Blue

“Blue on the other hand… has been de-mot-ed. Blue come here…” error shoves the sharp stick into Ink's hands.  
“It’s time Ink.”

Blue whimpers and backs away. Ink absolutely did not want to hurt blue. He looked so scared and hurt. Ink slowly approached him. Blue backs away more starting to cry. Ink shakes his head not wanting to do this. Error growls softly and pushes Ink forward. Ink slowly raises up the stick and swiftly brings it down. A crack was heard. Then a thud. Ink closes his eyes starting to tear up. He had just hurt his dear friend. 

Error walks up behind him   
“Good job.” He knocks him out. Ink falls to the ground going into a deep blackness.


	8. The bird of happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is re-done

Ink awoke in the room with the skeleton wearing yellow and white once more. The skeleton stood and smiled speaking again,  
“Are you awake? So, Inky, now do you know what a bad boy you are? Hmm… is it you still don't understand? Well then, I'll have you read these books. Hurry up now Inky! Hahaha!” 

Ink takes a moment to think. What is it that he doesn't understand? He then stands and looks at the three stories placed on pillars. he walks to the story on the left off all three books. The book's title is The Bird Of Happiness. It had a picture of a small red bird in a cage on it. Ink started to read.

The bird of happiness

Once a skeleton found a big box.  
The bird of happiness was inside  
The bird would take the skeleton to Foreverland, or so he hoped.  
Each box was smaller than the last  
In a cramped, dark space, he finally found his little bird.  
But it was far too little, and far too late.  
The bird was long dead.  
It had met a bloody fate.

The end.

Ink cringed thinking about what had happened to the small bird. The boxes had gotten so small that it had killed the poor bird. Who did this bird belong to? He hoped it wasn't too important to its owner.

As soon as ink looked away from the book he instantly took note that he wasn't in the darkroom anymore. The room consisted of old furniture and was covered in red feathers. He looked around and saw Red crouched in the corner with a cage just like the one in the story. He turned to look at the unlucky skeleton. He spoke softly.  
“...The red bird. Have you found what you're looking for? Something dear to you?” He left the room after the confusing sentences. What was he looking for? Ink pondered for a small moment. So, did the poor bird belong to Red? Maybe he could help him find the bird before it got hurt.

Ink leaves the room taking quiet footsteps. He walked down the wooden hall and came up to a corner. As soon as he turned the corner he saw Error and Cross speaking. It seemed they were having a private conversation. The unlucky skeleton listened in.  
“He doesn’t seem to be skittish at all Error.”  
“You’re correct, Cross. We had better push him a little harder. We’ll discuss the details later.”  
“Okay. let’s meet at our secret place.” The giggle running away leaving a red feather behind. Push him a little harder? Were they talking about hurting Red? This couldn't be good. Ink picks up the crimson feather and examines it. Did cross and error have to do with this?

“Orbit, can you find where this is?” Ink asks. Orbit sniffs it and nods going off. Ink quickly follows. The halls got darker and darker as he ran down the brown and green halls. As ink follows he sees an abundant amount of red bird drawings on the wall. Orbit leads him down to another hall. Ink opens the door into the hall. Once ink enters a room he sees many red feathers on the ground. The feathers form a trail that begs to be followed. 

Ink follows the trail into a bathroom. it was a small bathroom with blue walls. The small feather trail leads to a stall. Ink opens it slowly. As soon as he opens the stall he yelps and falls back. on the wall was a drawing of a bird holding a fork and a knife. over its open beak was a splatter of blood. Ink slowly gets back up trying to think that it possibly wasn't blood, but that's all he could think now. He was in this place too long to think that it was anything else but blood. Ink hears two giggling voices outside of the bathroom. he quickly urges Orbit into the stall before getting in himself. he hears two pairs of footsteps run in and hide in the bathroom. As they hide Ink listens closely.  
“You know what, Error?” Oh... so it was Cross and Error.  
“What?”  
“I don’t like him. I'll never get along with him, no chance! Not ever!” Who are they talking about?  
“You’re right! He’s such a pain!”  
“Just terrible!” They giggle.  
“I can’t stand the sight of him. He had it coming.”  
“Yes, he deserved it. Are we too cruel?”  
“Heavens no!”  
“You’re right, it's his own fault!” The two run out giggling. Were they talking about red? That’s so mean! Ink frowns and walks out of the stall. He takes a few moments of silence before leaving the bathroom. As soon as Ink leaves the bathroom he is confronted by Cross and Error.  
“So, you're eavesdropping now, eh, Ink?” Error frowns. Cross then speaks,  
“I know what you’re doing… You’re looking for the bird of happiness, aren't you? Well, it's in a room nearby, but… sorry, I don’t remember the room number…” The bird of happiness... that's Red's Bird... Is it dead!? Ink whimpers and looks at Error.  
“The bird will die if we don’t hurry, That will make Red cry.”  
“No! I bet he’ll be furious. He’s going to go insane!”  
“Then, let's make a wager… on whether he’ll cry or get angry…”  
“It's a bet!” Cross smiles. Ink looks at them angrily as they walk away. They are trying to kill Red's bird, That's horrible! He thought that all three of them were friends. He walks back down the usual wooden halls hoping to find some sort of clue

Ink looks at the walls finding different colored birds from blue to yellow. they had numbers under them. he remembered each number carefully. He headed into room 026. He went there because one of the different colored birds had the number 26 under it. He figured that it might help him. there were a few boxes and an old crunched up paper was lying on the ground. It had a drawing of what looked like an island. it read out

Land of the Birds  
Population 834

Ink held onto the paper tightly before unlocking the box nearby. The box is labeled "land". Ink figured he could use the code on the little map. he put in 834 and the box opened. he picked up what seemed to be a torn diet chart. it read out

Birdie town mayor's diet chart. 

The rest had been torn off. Orbit quickly sniffed it because there had been a scent on it. He leads Ink to the showers where another paper lay. he picked it up and attached it to the other side of the chart. it had a chart with a yellow bird on it. It read out.

Birdie Town Mayor's diet chart. This mornings weight: 124 KG

Ink puts the notes in his pocket and figured that the number 124 would unlock another one of the boxes. He swiftly headed back to room 026. he went to the box labeled "village" and put in the numbers 124. the box opened and revealed a small scrap of paper reading out

Daddy is ?? Mummy is ?? 

The rest was torn away. Ink sighed knowing this was going to take a while. Ink had no other lead than a bird with the number 15 under it. He headed to the room 015 and surprisingly the door opened up. Ink was happy to know that not every door was locked. Ink looked around the room. it had a sink and a vent. it was a boring room. Ink really didn't like the fact that the walls were just plain white. He went to the corner where another scrap of the paper lie. He picks it up and attaches it to the other sheet. It still wasn't finished but it read out,

Daddy + Mummy + daughter = ?

He had found a little more. he still needs another scrap or two to finish the page though. He sighed and headed to the staircase only having a few numbers left. Upon entering the stairway he spotted Xcellence. He was whistling softly. He looked at ink and spoke.  
“Why won’t the birdie fly to me? Why does it have to be you? Go away…” Ink sighs and heads up the rest of the stairs. As soon as he got to the top he saw many strange versions of the creatures. He knew he wouldn't be able to fight them so he quickly ran past them. 

He found the final scrap and put it on the paper it all read out

Daddy + Mummy = Daughter = ?

It had a picture of a red bird as the dad, the green bird as the mom, and the yellow bird as the daughter. Ink looked closely and realized that these were the birds in the halls! he quickly ran back to the halls. He passed every person in the halls and went to room 026. He went to the box labeled "Family". he put int the code of each bird it all added up to 112. the box opened showing a news article. Ink looked over it.

July 1930  
Daily Flamingo  
Husband "Borrows" 60 pounds from wife's 365-pound bank account

This was a code. it all added up to ink. he opened the final box labeled "Couple" he put the code 275. it opened to show one tiny box. He slowly opened it. Once he opened it he saw a small bag. It was covered in dark sticky blood. As Ink went to open it he heard footsteps. He turned around to see Red holding a birdcage.  
“It wasn’t me, honest!” Ink spoke timidly. He knew he could get in big trouble for this. He looked through the doorway to see Error and Cross standing there with big smiles on their faces. They were going to blame this on him! Red slowly walked up to Ink. Ink whimpers expecting to be hit or yelled at but instead, Red took the bird out of Ink's hands and put it in the cage. He walks away emotionlessly and throws the bird out. Error and Cross shrug as they realize that Red neither got angry nor got sad. Ink backs up and walks away.

The poor bird was dead and Red had shown no emotion. Was something wrong or did he just not want to be seen as weak? Ink sighs softly taking a moment to have some rest. He remembered   
Red not wanting to show emotions such as pain. So maybe his friends still had a connection to their original self? Ink hoped so. He headed back to the small room where he had woke. He saw a small piece of paper on the couch. it was from the story! He picked it up and attached it to the story.

The moral:  
Everlasting happiness is a joke.

Ink remembered something. He had made a promise to his dear friend. So he wrote it on a chalkboard, so he’d never forget again… 

 

 

Everlasting.


	9. The Goat Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In no way do I ship Cross and Error ._.

Ink woke once more in the dark room. The same person from before was there.  
“Good morning, Inky! Do you remember anything new?”  
Ink nods slowly.  
“Hmm, I see. You remember one of them. But that's still not good enough. You’re such a silly boy! Hurry, hurry! Read the story Inky. heheheh”  
Ink stands up slowly. He goes to the story in the middle. It was labeled as The Goat Brothers. It had a picture of two goats on it. He started to read.

The goat brothers

Little brother wrote a letter, bah bah.  
Big brother munched it up, bah bah.  
Little brother studied his notes, bah bah.  
Big brother tore them to shreds, bah bah.  
Little brother wanted to read big brother the letter, so he fetched it from his brother’s stomach. But with big brother dead in a pool of amber blood, who is there to read the letter to? Bah Bah.

There seemed to be a missing page. When the unlucky skeleton closed the storybook, he saw that Cross was in the room. He spoke softly,  
“It's not here, either. If someone else finds it… there must be something very important to you… why don't you go find it?” He walks out of the room. This was strange… Red had said something similar. Ink saw a pencil and picked it up. It was just a normal number 2 pencil with the name Cross written on it. Ink could probably find Cross with this.   
“Orbit, can you please find where this scent leads?” Orbit nods and starts going in a direction. It leads to a small paper that is on the ground. It read,

The Red Crayon Pledge

I pledge allegiance to the prince and princess. I promise to love thy neighbor. I shall offer a monthly gift. I shall punish the unfaithful

Ink blinks. Did Cross write this? That seemed strange. He let orbit sniff the paper to continue their search. He spotted Cross in a distance.  
“I can’t find it anywhere…” Ink continues forward till they find another paper.

 

Stray dog’s notes  
The following are notes on the monster Stray Dog,  
As described to us by the beautiful prince of dreams, he's big, strong, scarred, and he kidnaps people who don’t do their chores. 

Current tasks:   
Stray Dog investigation: 1F Restroom

Gather notes from rumors scribbled on walls: Assigned to Xcellence

Ink blinks, a monster named Stray Dog? That's strange. From how it's described it seemed strong. Ink would have to avoid this creature. He definitely was not strong enough to face it. 

They continued forward. The scent leads them to freezer room. Ink entered and looked around. The first thing that caught his attention was a small snowman. It reminded him of a place. What was it called? Snow… Something… Orbit knocked over the snowman and something fell out.

Ink picked it up. It was an envelope with a heart on it. It was a little torn.Ink opened it and read it.

Error… I love you with all of my heart  
-cross

Ink paused. Cross loving Error? Now, this was messed up. If Ink remembered anything it was that Error hated Cross just as Cross hated Error. This couldn't be his world. Ink sighs. He really wanted to remember his world. He wanted his friends back! He picked up an ice pick of the ground figuring it might come in handy. He exits the room.

As Ink and Orbit searched they found Error and Red talking. Ink listened quietly.  
“That's why I don’t like him. He follows me everywhere… it's pathetic. What do you think Red?”  
“He was writing you a love letter.”  
“I already got it… and ripped it in half.”  
“Oh…”  
“I tried to make the goat eat it, but it wouldn't even look at it” Error sighs.  
“I see…”  
“Well, what should i do with the rest of the letter?”  
Ink goes around the corner. Anxiety and fear filled him as he approached the two skeletons in front of him.  
“Perfect timing, Ink. I have a job for you. Part of this letter was torn off and is missing. I need you to go find it. Ink reads it,

Error. wherefore art thou

It was meant for Error, but it's torn and impossible to read. Ink sighs. Even if his cross would never like error this one did. He knew this would hurt him dearly. He nods and heads off having Orbit search.

They enter a small room. The door locks behind them two weird creatures with goat heads approach. One held something like a spear and the other held what looked like giant scissors. The scissors were sharp and shiny. Ink backs up getting prepared for a fight. Orbit sends the first attack biting the one with the spear harshly. Ink goes after the one with the scissors. He gets a few hits in before it hits him in the clavicle. Ink cries out falling back as the thing pins him. Orbit finally gets the first thing down and goes to help ink. He knocks it off Ink and holds it down as Ink finishes it off. Blood splatters all over the two. Ink backs away trying not to puke everywhere. 

Ink finally gets to catch his breath and goes to where Orbit had led him. It was an old grandfather clock. He opens it and a dead goat falls out. Ink shivers and backs away from the poor thing. The clock started to go off. Orbit takes a note from off the goat and gives it to ink. He puts the notes together and turns around to see Error and Red have entered the room  
“There you are” Red smiles. 

Ink hears another pair of footsteps as cross enters the room. Cross realizes what ink has in his hands.  
“Why do you have it!?” He runs over and takes it running back Error crying.  
“How could he…? How could he have done that to me? What did I ever do to him? Throw him out!”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At that moment ink knew he could do anything. He was tied up and thrown into a bag. He was scratched up and crying. He had no way out of this. Several things were thrown into the bag with him. From bugs to old food it seemed to never end. He struggled till he passed out. Leaving him sick and disgusted. His sleep was full of nightmares as well.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ink woke outside of the bag covered in dirt and bruises. He noticed something in front of him. It was a ragged goat doll lying on the floor. A piece of paper is underneath it.  
Ink picks it up and reads it.

Even “True love” is quickly shredded up by conflict.

He attached it to the story. He remembered more of the promise writing it on the chalkboard he never wanted to forget it. 

Everlasting   
True love


	10. The Mermaid Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yay yay yay. chapter 10! it's probably not that good. I'm so tired...

Waking once more in the cold, candlelit room ink saw the same skeleton from before. This skeleton never made sense when they spoke. Ink stares at them wearily 

“How was it, Inky? Do you remember now? Well… I see you remember the second one. But, that's not all of it. You really are silly… Well, hurry up now ink! Read another story.” They speak. Ink couldn't tell if they wanted to help him or torture him. This was all starting to feel like a lie. Everything was so scattered and broken. All ink wanted was to remember.

Ink stands and gets ready to go through more hell. He slowly walks to the pedestal on the left. He picks up the paper story labeled Mermaid Prince

 

Mermaid Prince

 

A long, long time ago, the mermaid prince fell in love with a human princess. But… for years, his love went unrequited.  
Before long, he was old and decrepit, all alone even on the day of his death.  
The poor, poor prince of the Sea Kingdom.  
Who’d ever want to become an ugly monster like him?

 

A page seemed to be missing like usual. When ink looks up he is in a dark and moldy room. He noticed Error was there in the room. He spoke sourly, “rats… the fish is gone… Mr. Stretch will be furious…” He walked out of the room going past Ink, “you should be looking for your own precious thing.”

Own thing? Is there something ink was missing? His words just confused him more and more. Ink looked at the fish tank. It is a filthy green with nothing inside. Whatever lives in there had to be dead. Ink turned away and left. 

Upon leaving the moldy room ink could hear a soft whimpering. He followed the noise down the way to familiar halls and to the gift box. He spotted Halluciv at the door. He was the one whimpering. Ink approached. Halluciv shook his head in disbelief of this months gift. 

“No way! There’s no such thing!” he whimpers. Ink looked up at the gift. It read out,

 

This months gift  
An unmarried mermaid

 

Ink blinks in disbelief. How were they supposed to find that? Ink watched as Halluciv walked away sadly. Ink sighs and tries to think. If they want that then that's what he was going to get. He quickly leaves to go find this mermaid.

Ink approaches the small staircase to head down but overheard Red and Cross speaking. He listened in.  
“Error was quite upset… don't you think that was too much?” Cross asks  
“We had to do it. Besides, there's no such thing as mermaids. Don’t you agree, cross?” red states blankly.  
“You’re right. That was the only thing we could do.”

Ink slowly approaches the two. This time it was them against Error? It always seemed like it was two of them against another… Cross looks at ink and asks, “What about you, ink? Do you believe in mermaids?”  
“They're such beautiful and pure creatures… you're looking for one as well, right? You better hurry. Error might find it before you” red states. The two get up and walk away.

They left something behind. Ink quickly picks the small item up. It is a fish scale that is shiny and blue. The blue reminded him of someone. He lets Orbit sniff it. They head off through the halls and up some stairs.

In a small distance, Ink sees sans and stretch walking to an area. Ink tilts his head and goes into a dark metal area. At the bottom of the steep staircase, ink finds two things. He finds a metal meat cleaver and a fish head. Ink backs away in disgust and takes the meat cleaver. He lets Orbit sniff it. He didn't want orbit to but had to let him anyways.

Making their way back up the stairs they go up further and further. Once they went forward Ink spots error.  
“The fish has got to be this way… I just know it…” He searches. Ink sighs and keeps going forward. Searching around he picks up a pair of doll legs. He knew he was getting close at this point. He allows Orbit to use this to his advantage and they go forward.

Upon going forward ink spots those beings. They weren't the usual ones. They had fish heads. Ink flinches back in disgust and attempts to go past them. He gets hit a few times. Each hit was painful though. They felt like he was getting hit harshly with a hammer. Ink manages to run past them and get away. He takes this moment to look at the marks. It left deep blackish, purple bruises on his bones. He whimpers softly and continues to follow Orbit.

Orbit leads him to a door labeled, Mermaids room. He peaks through the door making sure he was quiet. In the room, there is only a plain white bed. On the bed he sees stretch… comforting someone? He couldn't tell exactly but he knew stretch was in the room. Suddenly the door shuts. Ink whimpers and slowly opens the door. 

He notices stretch it gone. In the bed was someone. There was a rope connecting them to the ceiling. Ink whimpers and turns around when the door behind him is locked. Some switches turn and the rope is pulled up. It drags the poor monster from under the covers and up into the air. When they are suspended ink instantly knows who it is. Sans… His eye lights were missing and his whole bodily structure was covered in gruesome cuts. It looked like he was in pure agony.

At that moment it started. Sans had started throwing distorted and unpatterned attacks at him. The room was small and hard to move in. Ink got hit multiple times. Orbit threw a couple of attacks until Sans knocked him down. Ink whimpers, “O-Orbit!”

Ink growls and throws a couple of swings at him with the meat cleaver. Most of them had missed though. He finally gets a good swing into Sans’ chest. A dark crimson spills out. He screams in distress and the rope above him snaps. Ink quickly closes his eyes then hears a soft thump. When he opens his eyes the room had changed. I had more items such as a lamp and a bookcase. On the bed lay a stuffed skeleton mermaid. Ink blinks and picks it up. 

He jumps when he hears a voice.  
“What in blazes!? Just who did this?! Who made this mess?” Ink turns around and sees stretch speaking to a crying Error. Ink had never seen Error cry. Ink whimpers softly.  
“Was it you Error?” Stretch asks, “go on, tell me…” Error ignores him and continues to cry.   
“Answer me Error… “ He sighs softly knowing Error wasn't going to answer. He scoffs and walks out of the room glaring at Ink before he leaves. As soon as he leaves Error growls and starts to dust off his clothes   
“Yuck! How disgusting.” He glares at Ink, “Oh now I see… it was you. It was your fault that I got into trouble…” He frowns and walks towards ink. Ink whimpers softly and backs up a bit.

Error growls and grabs the stuffed skeleton “Give it here!” He walks to the fish tank that was now clean and puts it in. he takes a rag and wets it looking at ink.  
“Well… I see a stain…” He walks towards him, “I better clean it up or Mr. Stretch will be angry with me” He pounces on ink knocking him into a black rest.

 

 

Ink wakes up and groans. He was sore and bruised. He sighs softly and stands. He goes to the tank and pulls out the stuffed skeleton. Its tail was pulled off revealing a paper. He takes it out and attaches it to the story

 

I am yours even in death.

 

Ink remembers the promise he made to his dear friend.

 

 

Everlasting.

True love

I am yours,


	11. Everlasting true love... I am yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know... its short... i'm sorry

“Ink? Ink?!” A small voice calls. A shining, gold, soft, voice… so familiar. Clearly innocent and small. It sounded as if wanted to help… it doesn't make sense… why was everything so silent… so empty… 

It hurt… 

The scent of rose and stardust fills Inks senses… the air blooms around him as he slowly wakes. The area surrounding him was red… roses… it was quite clear where he was… it was astonishing. Beautiful red roses surrounded a small house… it was very familiar.

Ink slowly gets off the ground. He dusts himself off and walks towards the house… a small voice filled with pain fills his ears… “stop it… please… I want to go home…” The voice of pain and innocence calls…

Ink enters the small cabin and inspects it… it was quite homely… he felt the presence of love and care. It felt nice. He knew this was somewhere he'd been before. Ink walks down the worn wooden hall and listens carefully. Something hastily passed by him. A black crying figure “free me please…” it cries… it knocks something over and disappears right before inks eyes... Ink whimpers softly. He picks it up…

Ink examines the small stuffed bear he holds… it was old and was starting to fall apart. It was cute in its own way though. It had a yellow bow around its neck and had a few stains on it. He grips onto it and sighs… it was too familiar.

Ink walks around and sighs. He felt the golden presence around him… as if it were protecting him… he studies and explores his area. He finds small letters… as if between two people… he slowly reads through them

Dear ink, my monster in distress…  
My name is Dream… I always watch you from the sky… why are you trapped?

Dear ink, My monster in need of rescue…   
it was a pleasure to meet you… what a wonderful encounter. Yes, I only wish there was a world for you and I. Don't worry… I'll set you free

Dear Ink, my poor monster.   
You’re worried because of that shadow…? Don't worry… I know what it hides… let's run away together… you can leave it all to me… everything will be alright

Dear ink, my prince,  
Please do not worry. I'll do anything for you… just… pledge your love for me… that's all I ask…

Dear ink, my eternal prince  
Thank you… tomorrow night, I shall unlock your shackles. Let us live together forever…

Everlasting true love, I am yours…

 

All of a sudden there is a loud sound… as if something opened. Ink swiftly turns around … Dream… Ink instantly felt safe… Dream smiles softly. He takes inks hand gently and leads him out… to safety… the glow was strong as ever as they walk through the roses… they walk together hand in hand… dream looks at ink “I'm so glad… now we can be together forever… I have something id like to ask… will you trade your teddy bear with my broach…?” 

Ink smiles and nods. He pulls it out and hands it to the smaller… Dream smiles. He hands in a broach… surrounded in gold… with a ruby red rose in the center… “thank you ink… I'll cherish him just as much as I cherish you…. So… let's renew our pact. 

Everlasting true love… I am yours...


	12. Rag Prince

Everything was fuzzy… Ink slowly woke… a voice spoke “you should go back and hang around Blue where you belong…” he could swear he recognized that voice… he slowly gets up and looks around. He finds himself at the dark brown, wooden, gifting door… the paper from before had been replaced. The wording on it stated 

This is an emergency  
AU the bear is missing  
Search teams are on the lookout  
The person who finds him will receive a red crayon and will be invited to join the Star club.  
Red Crayon Stars

Ink reads it and shivers… “d-didn't I…?” he said thinking about dream… he blushes softly and lets out a small sigh… he turns around and smiles “orbit…” he hugs the small gaster blaster tightly. He was so lucky to have it…

He slowly walked the repetitive halls with his friend… he sees the shadow… from before… it had dropped another small paper book. Ink gently lifts it up and reads it 

Rag prince  
Once upon a time,  
There was a skeleton who sewed rags,  
Day in, day out.  
The stench of the rags seeped into his clothes.  
His stepbrothers wore beautiful items and went to the ball.  
The skeleton stayed home and his jealousy festered.  
One day, a fairy godmother came, cast a spell upon the skeleton, and said, “sew yourself an ash gray outfit. Then you can go to the ball like your step brothers!”  
The skeleton patched together the sooty rags, and that's how he became the rag prince. A very stinky prince indeed. He stunk up the whole town, in fact. No boy who stunk so would be allowed into the ball. I'll make that boy wear this awful outfit myself!  
And thus… the rag prince and the skeleton in the rag outfit became play pals…

Ink whimpers… was this about… Blue? He wondered… He made his way to the sewing room… Blue looked sad. He whimpers and goes to his friend. Blue hisses and pushes ink away harshly “n-no!” 

Ink whimpers softly at his dear friend… he sighs and leaves the room. Small steps move towards him “you don't suspect me of stealing it, do you?” blue says softly, “I know who really took AU. it’s… uhmm… Dream! He’s always sick in bed! Its gotta be him!” he runs back

Ink sighs “...” he looks around for Dream. He walked to the sickroom and whimpers at the sight of dream on the floor. Dream looks at Ink tears filling his eyes “Error and the others came to me a minute ago… and they accused me, saying I'm the one who took AU… how could they think that?” Ink lifts dream up gently and puts him on the bed… dream smiles softly “thank you…” he smiles, “after promising to take care of him… I'm sorry… so sorry…” he whimpers. Ink whimpers and nuzzles dream softly “it's okay…” he gently grips onto dreams hand “ I'll be back soon…” he then slowly exits the room

Ink takes gentle steps as the floor creaks like a small voice calling for help. He sees error looking slightly pissed off. Error looks at Ink “Ink, have you seen Blue? Oh well… I doubt you'll be much help… but please run along now… join the search for AU…”

Ink nods and takes a look around the cluttered room in hopes for anything. He picks up a small fur ball which looked like a bear's tail… a lead… good. He let orbit sniff it and they go searching once more… he walks to the elevator a witnesses blue going up and elevator carrying something… something big…  
Ink whimpers softly as the power busts out… the room fills with darkness. He sighs and looks for the backup generator

Upon the small search, he encounters a key. He gently takes it into his hand and puts it in his pocket

He finally manages to get around the power still out leaving him in darkness. He could see just a little ahead of him. He finds a small case with a book in it. He tries to open it but of course, it was locked. To his convenience, the key fits in perfectly. He opens the case and reads its label… “Blue’s Diary” 

Sunday, March 2nd  
I don't know whats wrong with me.  
Was it something I did  
Last month I failed.  
What will happen to me this month?  
My brother says that a new skeleton is coming soon...  
Will I lose to him and be all miserable?  
I'm scared.  
I hate to think what's in store for me.

Sunday, March 20th  
Things are going wonderfully!  
Today they called me to the backyard.   
As long as that skeleton is here,  
I won't ever be last. What a relief 

Sunday, April 4th  
Maybe… there really is something wrong with me.  
What have I done wrong?  
I tattled on my brother… as they told me to do... But I failed again…  
I'm still lower class, even when that skeleton came.  
I'm scared. I don't know what to do…

 

Sunday, April 18th  
I'm as happy as can be today!  
They showed me the Stars.  
If I can get a red crayon, I, too, will be one of them!  
But that skeleton will NEVER get a crayon.  
He far too uncouth. In any case, I'll never be last again. I'm sure of it.

Sunday, June 1st  
NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO  
Those awful things got into my mouth!  
He’ll be sorry the next chance I get.  
But why me again..? What have I done?

Sunday, July 27  
I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM  
Oh… I've got to sew the rags….  
Sunday, August 31st  
I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM  
Oh… I've got to sew the rags….

 

Sunday, September 28th  
I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM  
Oh… I've got to sew the rags….

Sunday, October 5th  
After all the time I spent sewing it!  
All of them! Why must they bother me so?

 

Oh, woe is me!

Sunday, October 12th  
Oh, why can't they all just go to hell!  
I want them to suffer!  
And for the most part that skeleton!  
The stars will have their way with him!  
.  
.  
.  
Oh, how very delightful life is…

Sunday, October 19th  
That wretched skeleton will do my dirty work.  
I'll work him down to death itself!

 

Oh, I feel wonderful today!

I'm so worried…  
I just don't know whats going to happen…

 

The next few pages are like a flipbook showing a stick figure looking like blue flying into the air but soon the cute drawing looks like a scribbled mess.

Ink whimpers and holds it close… blue… what could have happened to his dear friend…?   
Soon enough… the power is on… ink sighs in sadness. He makes his way up a ladder ending up on solid grass ground… hitting noises loud and clear. It was foggy but he could make out Blue’s figure.

He slowly approaches but blue turns around. Blue whimpers seeing ink. He bows shakily “h-hey Ink… I-i’m fine r-really. I'm not upset at all.” he gently takes ink’s hand “oh… ink… you know what?” he takes something out of a bag “ I've got something special… look! Isn't he cute? Here it's yours!” he gives ink the damaged stuffed bear.

“Give it as a gift, and you’ll be Mr. Popular again!” 

Ink whimpers holding onto the bear more worried for his best friend. He whimpers “...” he watches blue scamper back to a corner “he he he he he” blue giggles

He goes back to beating the object. Upon inks inspection… his eyes widen… blue… clearly lost it here… he was… beating… what was supposed to be him…

Ink whimpers and passes out…

Ink wakes… the bear was gone…

The room filled with silence…

The cold… dark air… filled him with determination


	13. The funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHORT AAND QUICK

It had been a while since the last events… luckily the bear had not strolled off too far. Ink had found AU. He brings the old torn bear to the gift box. He was quickly was pulled into the room where the whole cast stood… dark in all… the room only lit by small candles.

Blue scampers slowly to error and whispers in his ear “he’s the one who stole it…” he says skittishly and points to Ink. Error slowly makes his way to Ink as Cross starts to speak “Ladies and gentlemen… welcome to the Star club… a word from the prince… Ink has brought a wonderful gift to the Star Club!”

Error chuckles lightly “now you can have your very own red crayon…”

They quickly walk off whispering... “Lovely…”

Slowly Ink’s anxiety increases as those… things pop up… “bright…” they whisper, smirks and blood on their face. “Red” they walk towards Ink “crayon”

Ink whimpers, fear filling his eyes, “just for you” they repeat over and over grabbing ink harshly scraping his arms. Ink cries out the situation starting to severely damage his stability… it was slowly sinking in. all he wanted to do was escape… he wondered if Dream would be okay…

He cries “n-no! Stop!” he struggles as he's tied up and brought down… darkness shrouding him.

 

Waking from the darkness… Ink finds himself tied up with Red crayons in his mouth. He instantly panics and chokes. He eventually spits them out and takes long deep breaths.

He struggles in his ropes and whimpers. He notices Orbit laying emptily on the round “o-orbit! Come here!” he whimpers calling to the blaster, but to no avail, he didn't answer. 

Ink continues to try calling for his friend “O-orbit!” he slowly took note of the pain in his arms and mouth… he continued to call…   
Soon orbit gets up and sets ink free of his bondage. Ink gets up and lets his ropes fall. He gently picks up a red crayon figuring it would be needed. This unlucky skeleton soon realized that this was the old mansion. Unfortunately, for him, despite the beautiful sunset, this was the unluckiest of days. Only this skeletons silent companion saw him as he suffered in fear. So… this day began…

Ink… making his way through the hall… was quickly noticing the silence… he was covered in crayon marks and dirt. He tried interacting with anyone… Error… Cross… Red… Halluciv… Xcellence… stretch… anyone!

...But… No one answered…

Ink whimpers getting papers thrown at him… they were… making fun of him… targeting him out… Freak… Liar… DIE…

The last one he opens 

 

This months gift… 

FILTHY INK

 

Ink whimpers and gasps... This wasn't good… he ran… he ran until he got out of the mansion… he slowly looks around… where he was at the start… he finds another small paper notebook…

The Funeral

Once upon a time…  
A skeleton found a hole...  
In the ground in the yard…  
The little people came out and told him the news…  
Today is the day of your funeral…  
If you don't like it, then you must sacrifice your friend…  
Who wants to be buried alive?  
So the skeleton did what he had to… and buried his best friend…  
Well, I wouldn’t want to be his best friend!  
Inks friend barks softly… once he looks up from the story... All the beasts were gone… and so was his best friend… ink quickly ran into the mansion… he thought he heard the cries of his friend… calling for help…

Ink makes his way up to the true gift door. instead of the fancy brown and laced door. it was an old wood board door… 

 

This months gift…

FILTHY ORBIT

 

Ink runs into the room… seeing those things dragging a bag with something in it… they walk away… ink approaches it… tears filling his eyes… it was clear his dear, blaster, friend… was in there.

Giggles are heard… ink quickly looks up… his eyes widening… fear… anger... Sadness... Filling his eyes… dream smiling in front of him… Blue whispers into inks ear “your friend is in the bag, it’s too late now.” he giggles and backs away

Ink cries… everyone giggles... Ink starts to sob… anger filling his tears “my friend… give him back!” he slaps Dream. Dream cries out in pain. Ink hits him again… and again… how could they..? How could Dream…

He really… loved him… he was sure Dream did too. he just didn't understand.

 

“I’ll never forgive you! Not ever!” Ink cries and gets up “As for the rest of you, how could you believe all those lies!? Stars?! You’re just the opposite!   
I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!” He sobs

“I hate myself the very most! For playing your stupid games and for not having the strength to stand up to you! It's all so horrid!” he rips off the rose broach and throws it to the ground.

 

Dream whimpers tears rolling down his face… his voice and actions barely in control... He cries and has just the strength to run out sobbing…


End file.
